False Death
by dorkurz
Summary: Kagato was extremly powerful, so how is it that one boy can destroy him in the first battle? What if Kagato never really did die?


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Tenchi muyo series at all. This was what I decided to do one day while I was very bored.  
  
Warnings: Um.... There are none really. There might be a few words here or there but nothing really big.  
  
Author's Notes: This takes place in the Tenchi Universe Series after Kagato attacked Ryoko and Tenchi saved Ayeka. It's still before the Tenchi In Tokyo series though.  
  
False Death  
  
Rain sprinkled down as Ryoko watched it hit the window.  
  
//Oh... Just another boring day. Why does it have to rain?// She sighed still looking out the window. //I wonder what Tench's doing. Well I better go find him, just to make sure that Ayeka isn't pestering him like she always does.//  
  
Sasami walked into the room spotting Ryoko about to go off. "Ryoko, you should be resting. You're in no condition to be wondering around!", said Sasami as Ryo-okki wobble on the top of her head.  
  
Ryoko looked down at her stomach. She moved her fingers across the white bandages. The medicine Washu had given her worked very well to numb the pain but when it wore off, that was when the pain was almost unbearable. "I'm fine Sasami! You worry way to much!", she replied with a smile crossing her face.  
  
Sasami's frown disappeared. "Oh...oh well, it's lunch time anyways."  
  
"Great! I'm starving!", she said as a small "meow" could be heard from the top of Sasami's head. "I'll go get Tenchi!", then she disappeared. //I know exactly where he is.// She reappeared in front of Washu's lab door. She opened it up and walked inside. In the distance she could hear their conversation going on.  
  
"Well everything seems to be in order.", said a small voice from Washu.  
  
"Tenchi!", shouted Ryoko as she appeared with her arms wrapped aroung Tenchi's neck.  
  
"And what about you Ryoko? Your medicine is probably about to wear off. Do you want another one?", asked Washu.  
  
"Yeah I suppose."  
  
Washu took out a small bottle from her pocket. She opened it and took out a round pill from inside and handed it to Ryoko. She popped it in her mouth and chewed for a while. These pills were different from any pill you would probably find on Earth. What do you expect? They were mad by the most scientific genius in the universe! You had to chew the tablet to actually get it to work right. It wasn't as easy as it aounds though. The thing's like a rock and when you did get it open it makes your whole mouth stick together. It didn't taste bad though, that was a plus.  
  
"Sammi sys luch's edy.", said Ryoko as she tried to get her mouth to come apart again.  
  
Tenchi stood there staring at her, he was actually pretty use to it, but it was pretty funny when she tried to talk. Washu tried to hold in her giggles, being a genius and all you're not really supposed to laugh at your own inventions, even if they don't work the way you plan them to.  
  
"That's good. I am hungry now. Thank you Ryoko.", said Tenchi's grandfather as he walked out the door.  
  
"I still can't figure out how he can understand you Ryoko.", said Tenchi trying not to laugh and hurt her feelings or anything; you never know what she'll do when she's mad. Ryoko wrapped her arms around his neck again and disappeared with him.  
  
"Oh... so you just leave me here!", shouted Washu who was now all alone in her lab. Ryoko reappeared with Tenchi in the dinning room.  
  
"I really wish you wouldn't do that Ryoko.", said Tenchi as he landed next to her.  
  
"Aw Tenchi!"  
  
"You heard what he said Ryoko! He doesn't like it so just leave him alone!" said Ayeka losing her patients with Ryoko once more.  
  
"Get off it Ayeka!", yelled Ryoko.  
  
"Just because you're injured doesn't mean you'll get any sympathy from me!"  
  
"Well that's fine with me. I never asked for your sympathy.", replied Ryoko, while her and Ayeka stood up.  
  
"Will you two please stop it?!", pleaded Mihoshi.  
  
"Yeah! You two already destroyed our apartment!", shouted Kiyone.  
  
Washu walked into the room. "Gee I'm starving! Let's eat!", said Washu as she picked up some noodles and dropped them on her plate. Ayeka and Ryoko sat back down. "This is really good Sasami!", compliemented Washu. Sasami smiled back.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!", shouted Tenchi's father who was coming down the stairs. "Well hello there! Look who came to visit!"  
  
A dark figure entered the room. The person wore a long black cloak and underneath the hood you could see strands of blue hair. On their face were black markings an at their feet was a cream colored cabbit.  
  
"Nagi.", said Ryoko as she stood up. "If you're here for a battle we can do it now."  
  
Nagi looked at the bandages around Ryoko's stomach. "I told you once, I don't take advantage of the injured."  
  
"But I'm fine! Can't feel a thing!"  
  
"Yeah, because of the pain killers Washu's been giving you.", said Tenchi slightly rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well thanks for giving it away."  
  
"Pain killers huh? So you would be cheating. I can wait, I want to have a fair fight with you."  
  
"Alright.", she sad sitting back down. "You could at least eat with us."  
  
"I suppose.", she said sitting next to Sasami.  
  
"So was the only reason you came here for Ryoko?", asked Kiyone.  
  
"Yes. No one else has been as much of a challenge as Ryoko. No one else has ever escaped me either, but Ryoko has managed to do it twice."  
  
"Well I am a space pirate, and a great one at that."  
  
"Maybe, but you couldn't even lay a finger on Kagato.", giggled Ayeka.  
  
"Urr... Watch you mouth Ayeka!"  
  
"Nagi please take advatage, I'm sure she wont be missed."  
  
"Why you little!..."  
  
"No thank you. I don't cheat. And besides when I destroy Ryoko I want her to feel the pain."  
  
"Yes. I would like her to feel the pain also. And once she's gone Tenchi wont be nagged by her anymore and we can live together in peace."  
  
"Oh I see. You think that just because Tenchi saved you he might actually like you."  
  
"Tenchi already liked me!"  
  
"Yeah, maybe in your dreams."  
  
"You take that back!"  
  
"No way! I meant every word!"  
  
"You guys please don't.",sighed Tenchi.  
  
"Tenchi, who do you like better?!" They both shouted.  
  
"Oh... well... I-I like you both."  
  
"Oh come on Tenchi. You have to like one of us better."  
  
"Yes Tenchi! Choose, choose, choose!"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
The arguing stopped when a slurping sound was heard. Ryoko looked over and saw Nagi sipping some tea.  
  
"Do they always fight like that?"  
  
"Yes. And all the time.", replied Sasami sadly.  
  
"Humph!" Ayeka and Ryoko sat back down.  
  
Since it was all silent, a small rumbling noise was heard from outside.  
  
"W-What is that?" , asked Tenchi. They all got up and ran outside.  
  
"It's a spaceship.", said Ryoko a little uncertain why there was a spaceship like that up there.  
  
"Yes, but whose?", asked Ayeka.  
  
Everyone looked around at each other and came to the conclusion that no one knew.  
  
"Well I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later.", said Tenchi's grandfather calmly.  
  
~To Be Continued ~  
  
Author's Notes: Well that was intersesting. Please review and tell me what you think. Good, bad, what? I really want to know if I should even bother with the second chapter, even though not much is really know yet, but I think you have the idea. 


End file.
